Paras Chhabra
|hometown = Delhi, India |occupation = Actor & Model. |knownfor = Winning MTV Splitsvilla 5. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |TimesNominated = |NominationsReceived = |TimesSaved = |Currently = Currently Nominated |Currently1 = |Place = |Days = |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = parasvchhabrra }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. He participated and became the winner of MTV Splitsvilla 5. Biography He belongs to a Hindu Punjabi family and was born to Vinay Chhabra (Father) and Ruby Chhabra (Mother) on 11 July 1990 in New Delhi, India. He was in relationships with Sara Khan and Pavitra Punia. He is currently dating actress Akanksha Puri. Career He started his career as a model and has done numerous modelling assignments. He has also been handling a chain of health club. In 2012, he won the season 5 of MTV India’s reality show, MTV Splitsvilla. He was also the celebrity contestant in season 8 of MTV Splitsvilla. In the season 6 of Nach Baliye, he, along with Sara Khan did a cameo dance performance in the special episode of wild card. He has acted in a number of Hindi TV serials like The Serial, Badho Bahu, Hamari Adhuri Kahani, Karn Sangini, Vighnaharta Ganesh, etc. He has also featured in some Punjabi music videos like Jaan Lain Tak (2018) and ATM Di Machine (2019). Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 13) Nominations History } | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | | Arti Singh | |- | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | – |- | | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 6 | Himanshi Khurana Shefali Jariwala | Shefali Jariwala | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | – | |- | | Khesari Lal Yadav Mahira Sharma | Mahira Sharma Shehnaz Gill | – |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 8 | – | Rashami Desai | No |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | Arti Singh Shefali Jariwala | Asim Riaz Farid Ullah Gautam Singh Shefali Jariwala | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 10 | – | Shehnaz Gill | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | rowspan=2 ! rowspan=2 | | |- | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 11 | | | }} |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 12 | Arhaan Khan Vishal Aditya Singh | Arhaan Khan Gautam Singh Shefali Jariwala | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 14 | Madhurima Tuli Shefali Bagga | Shefali Bagga | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 14 | – | Shefali Bagga | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | | |- | style="background-color:#00A2E8;" | 17 | Siddharth Shukla | Mahira Sharma | |} Trivia References Category:1990 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Reality Show Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Models Category:MTV Contestants Category:Roadies & Splitsvilla Category:Walkers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi